Monsters Inc II: Randall's Redemption
by DinoGirl10
Summary: A rather cheesy writing assessment I had a few years ago, based around a four genre story: I chose Fantasy, Adventure, Horror and Comedy. Randall returns to the monster world, thirsty for revenge on newly appointed CEO Sullivan.
1. Hallucination at the Swamp

**Update:** Exciting news! My English teacher loved the story and I managed to get a Level 7a and an entry to the Book Of Exellance (again lol). Hope you enjoy the story and thankyou for reading! I really appreciate people liking my work.

**Monsters, Inc. 2**

**Randall's Redemption!**

**Chapter 1 – Hallucination at the Swamp**

The air was unusually quiet tonight. The algae swept water swished and lapped against the soaking riverbank. Small chirping crickets sung along to the waxing moon. Sitting on floating, circular lily pads, small frogs croaked along to the breezy summer night air. You may think that it would have been like this every night… but not for the past month. Inside a battered old tree trunk, spread across the moss covered ground lay a reptilian like creature… Randall Boggs. One of the most famous scarers in Monster country. His skinny body lay across the vast cylinder he rested in and his four pairs of arms and legs slumped disgracefully on the surface of the wood. His long fronds were curved limply over his eyes and bruises and grazes covered his lavender and blue scales. This was the human world, and Randall seemed well out of place! He closed and opened his glaring eyes slowly and began re-capping his story to himself. He had been banished here by that Sullivan and Wazowski! How that had really made him taste for revenge. Then he'd been beaten to a pulp by some lad's mother who thought he was some crocodile and thrown out hear into nature! Shifting his gaze, he focused on the long deep purple scar across his forehead. The shovel he had been hit with left this disturbing mark across his head. That was something he'd never forget! Mind you, he had his injury to remind him anyway.

Ever since he had been banished out here, Randall had been tested to the limits on survival. After all, Louisiana swamps are quite a change from the vast hustle-bustle city of Monstropolis. He'd had to hunt for food every day, ignore the vast pain he was getting from arm fractures and his fore-head scar and sleep uncomfortably in this piece of rotting wood! He sighed bitterly to himself. He was a strong monster, he could get through this. But one of his last wishes was to take revenge on his fellow rivals, James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski! That over grown fur rug and his olive friend! He growled to himself and moved slightly, gritting his teeth through the pain he was receiving.

"Come on boy, pull yourself together!" shouted a strange voice! Randall's eyes opened wide and he looked around to check if somebody was there. No one could be seen. What the heck… "You're going to need a bigger attitude than that for your journey!" There it was again! Suddenly a beaver came rushing into the log, startling a very confused lizard!

"You heard me!" It shouted, while it edged close, Randall edging back also.

"Oh god…" Randall moaned, irritated with himself. "Now I really AM delusional!"

"I am real lizard, and my name is Golorpa. I come from these lands and are able to help navigate you on your quest." Randall's eyes made a sudden glare at the confident beaver.

"I'm not going anywhere!" He shouted triumphantly, hissing like an angry snake. He managed with his strength to cross his top 2 pairs of arms, also producing an annoyed stance.

"You want to get back to your own kind don't you?" The beaver queried. Randall once again shifted his gaze back.

"Yes, if you must know. Fine, I was going to start making a move anyway." He snapped back, contorting his movements in frustration. Personally, he didn't feel ready, but he might as well start making some move. Golorpa smiled, showing his sabre-tooth, razor teeth with a 'told you so' face. "That's one weird beaver" Randall thought, smirking with insult. Randall clambered to all eight feet, his battered and bruised elbows shaking a little under his weight. He hadn't been on his feet for at least a day. He slithered out of the log before pushing his front upwards so that he now had four arms and four legs still on the ground. Moving quickly and swiftly, he followed the padding beaver in a (by his calculation) Northwest direction making small pitter-patter noises with his toes. Golorpa moved quite gracefully for a… well, beaver. His feet moving one by one and his tail quietly patting on the ground. Randall followed, tracing his steps as they walked off into the direction of a gloomy forest.

They seemed to have continued for at least an hour. From a day's malnutrition, Randall had tired pretty easily and his old walking habit continued into a slower pace. His muscles ached continually along with the pain he was already receiving from his accidents. He was panting with his ocean blue, forked tongue like a dog. Sweat glistened on his forehead, leaking into his scar making it harder to grit through. They suddenly came to a clearing, and Randall's eyes opened wide. The yellow moon shone down on a beautiful landscape of perfect pea-green grass. He'd never seen it this bright green! The shock quickly came over him, shaking it off and returning his eyes to slits.

"This is as far as I will take you." Golorpa perked up. "You should find your way back through that house over there."

"Wait, how did you…" Randall looked down and noticed a small wink as Golorpa trotted off into the forest, his platypus tail smacking the tracks through the mud clean off like a book losing its pages. Randall focused and charged towards the house, wincing a little with pain, but determined as ever. He did not notice the small, rotting, yellow sign that read 'Welcome to Gator Farm!'


	2. The Gators Got Loose

**Chapter 2 –The Gators Got Loose!**

Randall was looking forward to this. Heck he had been looking forward to this ever since he'd gotten banished in this dismal, dampening place! Them two losers treating him like some piece of dirt. Oh, Randall could taste sweet revenge now as he trudged towards the house, not caring about the pain, not caring about his fractures. Nothing. There he strolled, as cunning as ever! As he got closer and closer his eyes focused on a extremely large pen that was in front of the house. Either he would have to go round it to get to a clear path to go through, or go over the fencing and straight towards the house. Randall wasn't thinking particularly clear as to why there might be a large pen outside a perfectly looking normal house, he just wanted to get back to Monstropolis and return his life back to normal and think up a good enough plan. Sure he had ideas, but this was going to take brains, not brawn. "Who was that strange Golorpa anyway and how come he knows about how to get back to the Monster World?" he thought to himself. He particularly couldn't care less at that moment, but the thought had just crossed his mind. Had he ever been to Monstropolis? Did he know that he was a scarer at Monsters Incorporated? Too many questions… He continued onwards, carefully slithering up the wall. His padded feet acted like PVA glue, sticking perfectly on the wall. Mind you his genes were crossed with a gecko, chameleon and all types of lizard species. He peeked over the top. Everything seemed in place, so he swiftly did a forward roll in the air and landed back on his four feet. Hang on! Randall stopped dead in his tracks, eyes opening wide. Something wasn't right… he tasted the air with his tongue and his beady eyes shifted around the area like top of the range binoculars. A large growl erupted into the air! Randall nearly jumped out of his scales! He looked down and noticed a slithering reptile get closer and closer. He started to shiver, as he knew EXACTLY what this creature now was…AN ALLIGATOR!! Randall crouched onto all eight feet, quick as lightening and ran, the gator snapping its immense jaws shut an inch away from the tip of his whip-like tail. Randall stopped and stood up, shifting his body into a curly S position. They were everyway! There must have been about 20 gators in the pen. "Oh great, why didn't I go around!" he fumed at himself. They all gave an eardrum-bursting growl. Randall covered his small slit ears. His fronds stood upright on their tips. He was frightened, VERY frightened and particularly deafened by the horrendous noise!

"What the dang nabbit is going on out here?"

Randall knew that voice wasn't to be trusted. He knew that THAT voice was a human and since he'd been mistaken for a gator before, he certainly would try to not let it happen again. But he knew in his heart, that it was time to make a break for it. He slithered as quickly as lightening up to the wooden fence stakes and scrambled over, the supposed 'gator farmer' watching, puzzled by his agility, from his doorway. All the same he marched forward. That's when Randall got to look at the long barrel of death in his hand. He was carrying a massive steel shotgun, fully loaded and ready to kill.

"Damn gators got loose again!" He shouted, furiously and he lifted his gun to eye point. Randall looked frightened once again, but this was no time to freeze with fear! He darted forward, managing a forward roll to get back onto his feet again. BANG! The noise behind him was shattering his synopsis! He ran as his life depended on. BANG! SWOOSH! BANG! SWOOSH! The bullets rained down upon him, swishing just past his head. The farmer was extremely infuriated so climbed into his all terrain vehicle Jeep and banged the gas down on full. Randall turned, to be smacked straight in the face by the metal grate on the car's front. Luckily, he had grabbed onto the piece so he hanged with almighty strength. His head was throbbing, climbing more up the jeep's front, he peered through the windscreen. Since the vehicle was still driving at high speed he did have a little difficulty, but those heartless human eyes looked back into his emerald pupils. The final standoff… He shifted his bulk with all his might speedily over the entire Jeep and jumped onto the safe flat ground. Turning around, he saw the Jeep plummet into a nearby lake, polluted with algae. He chuckled grimly to himself and then began to run towards the open door to the smoking comforting house. Not wanting anybody else to see him, he blended in with the background. This was his most prized ability as to being a second best scarer (well top in his eyes). Entering the hallway, he slipped on the smooth, polished wooden floorboards and scrambled up the steep stairs. Taking a sharp U-bend, he proceeded into the bedroom of the house and reached the closet door. His smooth hand reached out to turn the battered doorknob. He twisted it and slipped inside.

He was greeted by the recognisable groan of the door track above, carrying the closet doors into the storage vault. There were no other workers around to his surprise, but there were still doors in all thirteen, empty stations. He shrugged and materialised. Staggering over to his old station, he plunked down into one of the seats. He had already thought up his revenge plan on Sullivan and Wazowski. All he needed to do was to wait for Wazowski to come into the Scare floor, but for now, Randall was enjoying the inviting comforts of the station. Finally, he was home.


	3. Capture And Interrogation

In Progress Today!

**Chapter 3 – Capture and Interrogation **

Michael Wazowski, one massive eye, two puny horns, pretty dumb. How hard could it be for Randall to capture such a mishap in nature? Mike strolled into the scare floor with a grin on his face. At this time, everyone was having lunch and Mike had come to collect some paperwork to file correctly… for once. He had had a hard time with Roz, the dispatch manager before on filing paperwork in the correct form and stance. Well, this chance was to prove himself. Plus, he was looking forward to his monster truck rally date with his girlfriend Celia after his work shift as a laugher. Yes Monsters Incorporated had been transformed into from scaring factory to laughing factory after the discovery that children's laughter was much more powerful than screams. Anyway, Mike discovered the files under a heap of less-important papers and snatched them into his green hands. Suddenly, his hearing picked up the rattle of canisters. He turned to see one lone canister shaking against the wall. He chuckled nervously to himself, before backing up, away from the scenario. The faint rustle of a piece of paper caught his ears too. He didn't know but it was getting closer. He began shaking. A faint growl was heard. This was too much to take. He turned around to run smack bang into a purple lavender body. Falling onto his head (well he's all head) he noticed a familiar face lurch over his round body. Then, the world went black…

Mike opened his earnormous eye, lifting his eyelid weakly, blinking to try and return his normal gaze. His vision became less and less blurry and he finally focused on what was going on. What? Wasn't he on the scare floor before… He knew exactly where he was. He was in the basement of the factory, where certain events 1 month ago had taken place. THIS is where Randall had built his scream extractor, the machine, which could have ended all of the scream shortage problems in Monstropolis. The smashed scream extractor was still on the other side of the room where Sulley had ripped it apart. This didn't seem right to him, so he decided to leave AND quickly. But then he found he couldn't! He was trapped in the same mechanical seat, arms strapped to the rests that Randall had strapped him in before to test the dangerous machine. Suddenly an all too familiar similarity between the room and somebody appeared from the thin air. Just as he had thought… that sneaky cunning lizard boy had done it again! Randall was back in town.

"Ah, how couldn't I have guessed!" He shouted, trying to grab somebody's attention from above. Randall laughed, snickering at his words.

"Wazowski, you stupid idiot. The Waternoose generation took this basement into apprehension when building. Surely anybody would know that! Its sound-proof." Mike's face shifted into a worried look of fear. "Right, guessing game… you know why your hear?" Randall asked Mike.

"Ehh" Mike paused for a second. "For a time out?" Stupid as always, Randall thought.

"FOR PAY BACK TIME YOU TENNIS BALL!" He snapped, angry at Wazowski's pathetic brain. "Let me answer a question." He calmly expressed, trying to keep his cool at this idiotic fool. "Why did I build this machine? I suppose that's what everyone wanted to hear." Randall turned his voice into narrator mode and used his body as a cushioned chair for comfort to the tale. "I didn't choose too. I was forced with consequences if I didn't! Bet you blamed this on Waternoose AND me! All I was trying to do was keep my job, get this over with, and if it doesn't work, abandon the project! Yes it might have been dangerous, that's why we choose a test subject kid." Randall recalled, the work 'Boo' ringing inside Mike's head. "It all was going fine until you and that fur rug friend of yours showed up and ruined everything. Worst of all, you banish me, make me look like some pathetic loser making me lose my pride and dignity and you don't know even a quarter of the whole story of my life! It's been difficult, yes, but I've tried to get through it! I'm different at heart, and you've never let ME have a chance to show it!" Randall had edged closer with each angry sentence after another. He was through with Mr Nice Guy, but it had been true. He had given everybody a chance. Mike hadn't even noticed how happy he had looked when he was treated with respect and dignity. He now even began to feel a little sorry for the guy. After all, he had been a little racist aswell with the name 'Lizard Boy'. But he shook the thought out of his mind; it was Mike's turn to speak now.

"If YOU hadn't been so eager to get to the top this never would have happened! You should have been nice anytime than you wouldn't have been in such a mess would you!" Eargly shouting back. This was something that had just come off the top of his head. He had noticed Randall being nice in the past, he just hadn't taken into accordance that he did have a heart and he did care about SOME monsters. Mike didn't realise how much pain Randall felt right now, not just from the battle scars he had, but emotional pain aswell. He held it in though. Then his heat sensor system perked up and he could tell that somebody else was there. He narrowed his eyes and spoke sourly.

"It's about time you got here…" He spoke through a growl. It was him, he knew it, James P. Sullivan, overrated top scarer.

"Lets finish this Randall!" He shouted back. Appearing from the lurking shadows. Since he had noticed that Mike had not come back from filing his paper work, Sulley had gone on a wide look around the factory. And then he had realised that somebody must have been behind this, this 'KIDNAPPING' so he'd decided to take a look in the underground lair. Randall turned abruptly and showed his pearl-white fanged teeth hissing and growling threatingly at Sullivan. He returned the favour with a huge roar, spitting pieces of monster saliva around the room. The fight had begun. They charged forward. Randall darted onto Sulley's back, shredding at his fur with all of his hands and feet. He clumped his teeth down into the back of his neck and Sulley began to roar with pain. He ran in circles trying to shake this reptile off of his skin. It had hurt him. Losing his grip, Randall let go and returned to the tiled floor with a swish of his long tail. He was at the angriest point in his whole life; fronds reared right back onto his skinny, bruised neck. How strongly he was getting though this, through the pain and his broken heart. He swung his mouth forward teeth raised for a bite but one of Sulley's fists broke the connection, slamming into his face. Randall crashed into the broken pieces of the scream extractor, groaning but snarling with rage at the same time. Standing back up onto his tired legs, his head ached from the collision, but this was no time to suffer. He stood up once again.

"Very good Sullivan!" He growled with a weaker stance this time. "But not good enough!" He charged forward again and gripped onto Sulley's hand, not an instance letting go. Sulley shook his arm back and forth, shaking Randall about like a rag doll. His hand was aching from Randall's fangs, but he gritted through the pain. He then smashed his arms against the wall near him, hearing a massive bang as Randall once again fell onto the floor. Randall shook his head and this time stumbled up. Mike looked horrified on the clawing chair. His eyelid continuously wide from the commotion that was happening between his best friend and archenemy. In one quick notion, Randall smashed into Sullivan's chest, knocking him backwards; coiling his long body swiftly around his neck like he had once did before. Sulley's eyes grew wide. He was losing oxygen. He was gong to die surely if he didn't have a gulp of air soon.

"SULLEY!" Mike shouted, trying to pry himself out of the chair but failing miserably to do so. Suddenly, Randall had a realisation to himself. He started to quiver for a moment, looking at his body wrapped round his allies' neck. His eyes turned into sadness. Randall could be a caring person, he could change his ways. I'm not a killer. I'm not a killer. I'M NOT A KILLER! He screamed to himself inside his head. Quickly, he dove onto the ground, breathing heavily, disorientated by his sudden change of ways. He turned away, just as Sulley began to get his normal breathing habits back. Mike seemed dumbfounded! He thought that Randall was a killer! A lizard with no emotions and with not a care in the world! Randall had more troubles than he thought. It deemed him. Randall was sobbing to himself in the corner of the room. Sulley finally climbed back onto his two furry paws and paced over to him. He felt ashamed, for risking Randall's life by banishing him, and he had thought too that he didn't have a heart. Oh how he was so wrong!

"I'm sorry." He said with emotion in his booming voice. Randall had realised something too. Now it was time to ditch the attitude he'd had before and start again. Begin a new fresh life with friends and people he could care for. For the first time in his life, Sulley saw Randall smile with a true meaning in his face. Hope.

"I'm sorry too." He smiled with warmth he hadn't experienced before. "I'm soo very sorry for everything I've done. Its just, I thought it would be the best for everyone."

"Hey, you did what you thought was right." Sulley comforted. They both smiled warmly at each other until…

"Hey, are you going to let me out of this chair or what?" Mike asked. They both laughed like they had never laughed before. For the first time in his life, Randall had found a friend.


	4. A Fresh Start

**Chapter Four – A Fresh Start**

The child's room was completely black. This was a tricky scenario for any scare… or laughter trick. The monster entering the room scanned the area with is beady eyes. Slithering forward he stood on the edge of the chipboard, bed that looked ever soo comfy to lie on. He stretched up to his most upright height and surveyor the sleeping kid. He finally spoke, startling the tired child a tiny amount.

"Hey there kid!" He greeted in a kind expression. The boy then switched his nightlight on, filling the complete room with light, making everything luminous. He immediately saw the large purple lizard with four arms and four legs standing at the end of his bed. Of course, it was Randall. He was holding in each hand different coloured, squeezy, soft balls. "Would ya like some jokes man?" He asked the inquisitive looking lad in bed. The boy just stared back at him weirdly. "Ok…" Randall muttered to himself, re-capping his training. He then began to juggle all the balls between his four short arms, looking like a professional. "Why did the monster eat the light bulb? Because he needed a light snack!" The boy began to giggle slightly. He looked young to Randall… about 5 years old as a guess? "What type of monster really loves to dance? The boggieman!" Randall began chuckling to himself as he watched the kid burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Randall stopped juggling the balls and balanced them on top of his head, letting his forked tongue slip out of his mouth. Not only was this earning him extra points. He was having fun too! "Well I'll see you next week!" He shouted amusingly, pointing one of his padded fingers to the boy. He then gracefully slithered out of the room. Glancing over to the earnormous canister attached to the door. It filled up easily. He smirked quickly to himself before setting the balls down on the table. He then noticed Mike running clumsily down the hall towards him. He then slipped over tumbling head over heels and crashing into some nearby canisters. Randall laughed then quickly ran over to him.

"Hey Randall, it's the company photo shoot! Wanna join in?" He asked, rubbing his head from the collision. Those canisters were pretty heavy you know.

"Do I ever!" Randall replied, trying to seem interested. He laughed heartily and then quickly followed Mike as he scurried off like a small frog over to the photo area. All of the monsters posed together for the flash.

"SUSHI!" They all shouted, giving their best grins. When the photo was formed, Mike took a look at the photo and gave a small chuckle. Randall had stuck to devil fingers behind his head. Cheeky as always. Yep, Randall had changed a lot. He was more prank than pride now. Mike trotted off over to Sulley and they both discussed something quietly as Randall watched, trying to over-hear the secret conversation.

"Hey Randall!" Sulley bellowed. "You coming to the truck rally?"

"Oh yeah, yeah!" Randall grinned before following the two monsters, close on their tails. Yep, Randall had felt never felt happier than ever before. He had loads of friends, a peaceful job he cared about and a life with no hardships. Could life get any better?


End file.
